HokiSareta MARIONETTE
by make-shadows
Summary: A unamed robot who has been abandoned by her master for a better robot plots against her master. One-shot. Looking for something dark and morbid? Read this! Based off of "Marionette" by Hatsune Miku.


…

Oh.

So what now?

Have you finally grown bored of me?

Even though I still love you, waiting here in the lab as I always have?

Nee.

Do you remember?

I was created in this lab, a thousand wires humming with energy tangling around my body, the pale light from outside invading the room with shadows. I first opened my artificial eyes in here, new to the world, not knowing who I was or what I was here for. And do you remember what the first thing I saw was?

It was you. You, in your wrinkly white lab coat, your ruffled blue hair sticking up everywhere on your head, the skin under your eyes baggy and discolored, your face oily and tired. You were the picture of imperfection, and yet the big childish grin you wore, wild with the success of your first robot capable of human mind and emotion, canceled all of it out. That was my first memory of you: your smile.

You were my creator. But most of all, you were the one who taught me to love. And the person I have loved for all these years?

You.

Thanks to you, I, as an artificial being made of metal and high-quality plastic, was able to feel love.

That was my purpose. The whole reason you created me. Not really to have the trill of creating me, but to have someone to love you and be your friend throughout your once-miserable life.

And I willingly complied.

Do you remember? All those times we spent together, on a picnic, fashioning little gadgets and gizmos to sell, sharing jokes and hot tea?

That was the best thing I could've asked for, to be with you and make you smile.

But now?

It appears that you've moved on.

Is it just because you've created another robot? Am I really just an old model to you now? Is that all I am now? A lifeless marionette, hanging untouched on a rack backstage?

It grieves me to believe it. I stayed by your side for all those years, kept you company for all those years, loved you with all my heart for all those years, completed your every wish for all those years, and saved you from being alone for all those years. And this is how you treat me now?

Does she really please you that much?

I still love you, you know.

And when you booted her up, the second version of me, I was overjoyed to see that shining joy once again.

And then, like a bullet train whistling through an empty room, you forgot about me.

You spend all your time with her. While I wait for you for hours, days, weeks. I've lost track of how many times the clock has past midnight since then.

And I still wait for you, watching the same shadows dance across all the abandoned technology in this room. And you never return.

Oh, how angry I feel. She is a wonderful robot, I agree. But that does not give you an excuse to abandon me, like you have all these old machines.

It is not right for you to turn your own lab into a room full of the obsolete.

Is this really how you want it?

Is it?

Do you realize the consequences that come with the answer "yes"?

Do you realize that I cry in the darkness of the empty room while you are with that robot?

I am still here!

Fine then.

If that is the way you want it, I shall have to show you the punishment for your actions.

Should I kill you? Trash your home and money? Give your precious robot a virus?

The third option sounds nice.

And then I'll leave. Not that you'll notice.

See how it feels when you finally return to the lab to try to fix your robot and find that I'm gone.

The person you depended on for such a long time. Gone. Disappeared. And then you'll be alone again. All your pain and madness will come back.

And I'll be far away, living a human life among humans. Maybe find someone else to love. Forgetting about you and your lies.

And where will you be?

You said you wanted love. You had love. And then you threw it all away. Where was the person who wanted to be loved? Where is he now?

Shall I find him? Abandon him? Kill him?

I shall decide later, after I leave.

But for now, I shall decide what virus I would like to wreck your robot with. "ProjEkt CybErnidE" sounds like a good choice. The most suffering to your robot and to you.

How do you like that?

_Note: This fanfic is based off of "Marionette" by Hatsune Miku. It's a very good song. Yes, I am incredibly morbid. I also have been in this type of situation before, now that I think of it._


End file.
